


Noctem Aeternus

by LightningStarborne



Series: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species [7]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, GFY, Halloween, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night of Scare (I know it's really cheesy, but look at the rest of the summary, how much cheesier could this get?)<br/>On Halloween, the seven and co. all go to the Hades cabin and watch scary movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctem Aeternus

**Author's Note:**

> I am never watching the Exorcist again. Ever.  
> Also, bloody noses suck!  
> And I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been starting to focus my brain on school, so writing is getting more difficult, but I'll try to update at least once a week. (My lack of writing may also be caused by me getting two new books last week, and my friend lending me two more).

Nico didn't really know why they had decided to watch scary movies on Halloween, or how he had ended up curled against Will, with ten other kids snoring in various places around his cabin.

He was pretty sure that it had started when Nico had mentioned he had never seen a scary movie before, courtesy of being born in the 1940s and then constantly running for his life. They had already forced him to watch Star Wars, and Lord of the Rings, hut there were still a lot he needed to watch.

They had started with the Thing, and the Fog, which were creepy, but not scary. Then the watched the Exorcist. Nico swore never to watch that again.

Then one of them had put in a non-scary movie so they could actually sleep. Apparently they had all fallen asleep at various point through that movie.

Now Nico was lying curled up against Will, his breath matching Will's. A few feet away, Annabeth and Percy lay curled together, with Jason and Piper in the same position a few feet away. Reyna and Thalia were both curled up back to back, like they had just collapsed. Leo had his head in Calypso's lap, and Calypso leaned against a bunk. Frank had Hazel in his arms, and his head fell against a desk.

Nico looked around. Then he yawned, and snuggled back up to Will and decided that morning could wait.


End file.
